piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Charles Warmonk/The Story of Kate Thorn and Charles Warmonk
'Still in progress........ Don't start with the comments yet.' 'Charles Warmonk and Kate Thorn' Kate Thorn… where to begin, I guess I’ll just start from the first time I remember meeting her. Dark Hart Abassa/Tortos I forget which server. However, I first saw her as a level 21. Holding that cheesy blunderbuss she so love ^_- which story behind that I’ll explain later. – First time I met Kate I thought she was the kind of girl who always wanted to talk, loot or in so SOOOO many cases “troll” people with her little “overboard” pranks. Which she has got with about 1000 times -.- even to the last days of POTCO. She still does it... Meeting Kate Thorn After friending Kate I “Charles Warmonk” for the time ever help a pirate “Kate Thorn” level and loot. She was the first pirate even before CAPTAIN RAI I helped. Kate Thorn was my first inspiration to help other pirates. Let me explain how this happened. I was looting at south idol when Kate random tp to me and ask if I could help her level. I was about to say no, then I selfishly though. “Maybe if I let her loot she will boost my loot. So I helped her level at south idol and of course her favorite Dark Heart level and loot for a long 2 weeks. We had become very close friends and started talking a LOT. Everyday Kate would whisper and I quote “Doing anything fun?” I would of course say “Looting of course” and then she would tp and jump around me like all pirates do with their cutlasses LOL. I and Kate later started to get bored of looting after I got my WEB. I later decided my guild “Seas The Day” was slowly dying. I later met Basil Brawlmonk GM of S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S and joined the guild as the Co-GM. I decided to invite Kate Thorn to the guild and that’s when the true adventure with me and Kate began. Me, Kate, Basil, Captain Rai, Captain Skel and Jumper my bro and many more pirates where in this AMAZING guild. Kate and I where ALWAYS together in Spartans, where I went she went and where see went I went. It was just natural for us at some point in our crazy epic friendship. Kate would always be trolling other members of the guild. 'About Kate Thorn' Later on, me and Kate started to truly talk about each other and our lifes. She never really wanted to loot for weapons, brights or legendary. She always was just looking for fun. Always happy and smiling and when she was sad i'd always be there to cheer her up. She always been well-known to almost all of potco and everyone knew who Kate Thorn was when you started to talk to groups. Yea, a lot of people called her mean some just were jealous. Some just did not like her for her hard to understand personality. I honestly though Kate was just one of thoses girls on pirates who was trying to be a troll or make fun of people, or just be mean. However, if you honestly ever spent one day with Kate. You would understand why she acts like she does. Why she is not always happy, not always sad, not alway mean or not always nice. She is human just like everyone else and she has problems in life that some people will never get to understand. Kate Thorn I can honestly say stop me from quitting potco. After I got my 2ed WEB I was about to quit. She and her alone, stop me from quitting back then... 'How Close We Are' Kate was always the person that could turn my day around in a single hour. Just talking to her made me smile at one point. It was like the "perfect" friendship. At that time in Spartans, with Kate. I was at my prime, she later conviced me to tell people of my looting "Method" Which made me infamous in all of potco. Kate Thorn later started to talk everyday for almost 3 months. Kate and to this day, knows more about me and my life then any pirate in this game combined into one. She at one point was even allowed on "Charles Warmonk" Himself. I trusted Kate with my potco life and all my friends. To this day i still do, she is the cloest thing i have i think in....... well almost my life. She not always been there for me. I won't lie, she sometimes hurt me made me feel little down or depressed. But she has always cared for me and i cared about her. It's just a strange friendship you just natrally have. To this day.... I can never explain it. 'Great things about Kate Thorn' Were do I begin...... She one of the smartest people I know. She always had my back, she's always been there when i wanted to talk. She is the closet friend i have. To this day i love how she can just be happy. It's always made me happy to see her happy..... :/ She became and well earned a officer of Dark Archive title. Everyone in the guild loves her and always ask if she is open tp. Rarely anytime i get with Kate is alone this past 2 months. She's always saw the best for the guild and was always there for almost every officer meeting. Regardless to this new Kate she never changed for anyone. Kate has always been Kate. Take it or leave it that is her. I see very few people with that even myself i sometimes try to change for others..... Kate never did. I personlly think that is one of her best quilities. 'Our fun and great events with Kate Thorn' - sigh - This part gets me teared up thinking about it....... The great fun crazy silly epic and all around amazing things on potco me and Kate did together. Like i have said. for almost a half year everyday we where Always 24/7 together when on potco. Me and Kate never missed a event. Always looted together, made crazy potions and the countless times we farted and burped the heck out of people making fun of us. We always looked for new things to do no matter who called us "noobs" or "Stuiped" we always found a way to whatever it was together. Even fishing we would go as far as to swich pirates and toss stuff at one point. We ranked together and sailed together and just stayed together. Always...... Category:Blog posts